


Head Over Heels

by Rinon



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinon/pseuds/Rinon
Summary: Suzuki Kanon has been in love with Sayashi Riho ever since she walked past her on audition day. They ended up being very best friends ever since. Kanon wants to tell Riho how she really feels, but competition gets in the way. Will Kanon ever win the heart of her BFF? Stay tuned.





	1. Only you...

It was summer of 2011 when I first saw her. We were both auditioning to be in 9th gen for Morning Musume. She walked past me, her hair flowing behind her as she walked. I couldn’t help but stare. I also remember the first time she opened her mouth to say a word to me, I tried playing it cool but I ended up freaking out inside. I could tell she felt nervous as well. Ever since then, we became good friends, but I could never bring myself to tell her how I feel. I didn’t want our friendship to be ruined because of my stupid confession. Heck, I can’t even tell if she feels the same way in the slightest. The best thing I can do right now is play it safe and wait for the right time…

Present time: October 2014

Kanon’s alarm went off, instantly waking her up to reality, the hotel room where the 9th gen were sleeping. She reached over to stop the annoying sound before sitting up in bed. Riho groaned beside her as she turned the other way. “Riho-chan...wake up..we have to get ready for the photo shoot today,” she said as she poked at Riho’s arm. Mizuki and Erina were already up, getting ready in the other rooms. The younger two finally rose up to get ready and meet the rest of the members outside. As they got on the bus, Riho and Kanon sat beside each other.

“Ergh...I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Riho sighed and slumped back in her chair, looking out of the window. “Well of course you didn’t, you kept going on and on about how you needed cider.” Kanon responded. “Hey, you know I like my cider. I can’t sleep peacefully until I get it.” she turned to give Kanon a cranky look. “Well as the ace of Morning Musume’14, shouldn’t you be more responsible in making sure you are well rested? You’re booked until Saturday.”. “We come back to the hotel so late that when I actually get comfy, it’s time to get right back up. Cider helps me deal with it.” Riho said. Kanon looked at her for a minute before speaking. “I notice you always go out of the hotel room for like 30 minutes and then come back and slip right into REM, why is that?”. Riho’s eyes widen, keeping her head turned to the window as she fiddles with her sleeves. “How the heck do you notice something like that?” “Because you always hit your foot against something on your way out because you’re blind.” Kanon poked her head as she got up to step off of the bus with the others. Riho kept her mouth shut as she walked beside her.

They eventually went into the dressing rooms and did their hair, makeup, and wardrobe before doing solo shots for the new music video. Riho went first among the 9th gen and they huddled around the tv to watch her there. Kanon’s eyes were glued to the TV as her cheeks began to turn red. “There goes that smug smile.” Mizuki joked as she cuddled with Erina. “I don’t think she’ll ever let that go, especially when Michishige-san pointed it out.” Erina said, making them both giggle. Erina noticed Kanon getting lost in thought and decided to nudge her a bit to snap out of it. “Yes?” “If you’re gonna hide the fact that you’re in love with Riho, please do a better job. She could glance over here any moment and catch you looking like that ya know.” “Sorry..” Kanon looked down. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel this Saturday? She’s free right? Ask to hang out with her.” Mizuki insisted, her tone of voice calmer than the delivery her light green partner gave.  
“I can’t tell her how I feel. What if she rejects me? Then I’d have to show up to work seeing her face and it would be awkward as hell? I’d rather not go through that.” Kanon shook her head. “You never know until you try, look for the small signs. By watching you two, I personally think she likes you for who you are, she just doesn’t like showing her emotions that much.” Mizuki said as she got up. “Well, it’s my turn.” She turned and walked toward the set where Riho came from. They shared a high five and a yay. Erina got up from her seat and switch to one farther back, to leave an empty space by Kanon to be filled by Riho. Riho did just as expected and sat right beside Kanon. “How did I do?” “Y-...You did awesome as always.” Kanon smiled at her. “Thank you.” Riho locked arms with her, turning to watch Mizuki’s solo shot. “Hey...Riho-chan…” Kanon blushed even more, not taking her eyes off of Riho until their eyes met again. “Yeah? What’s up?” “Would you like to hang out Saturday? I was thinking of having karaoke night.” “Sure!” Riho smiled. “Aww look at you two, going on a date?” Erina joked behind them. “Oh shut up Erina, focus on your precious Mizuki.”

It was Saturday afternoon that Riho and Kanon finally got out of the clutches of work and into play. They went to a theme park and finally sat down for a picnic in the grassy area after getting on roller coasters. They opened up their lunches and took a bite. “Mmm..I miss days like this…not having to worry about work and just taking the time to enjoy the sun.” Kanon said, looking up at the sky. “It has been a while hasn’t it...us not being able to hang out together like we used to…” Riho’s voice trailed off. “Right. With all these new assignments, our schedules have been clashing. I missed you.” “Me too. This is refreshing for a change.”. Kanon paused a moment before speaking, “Do you think management will find out about Mizu and Eripon’s relationship?”. “Dunno, I think they would rather them be together than to date a guy unknown to them.”

Kanon leaned back while eating, nodding as a response. “To be able to be unstoppable when together, to only have them on your mind, wanting to be with them all the time, it’s something I truly admire from their relationship…” Riho stared into space as she praised the older two. Kanon’s face lit up, “I feel the same way Riho-chan….there’s actually something I want to tell you..”. “Hm? What is it?” Riho locked eyes with her. “I-..” Next thing she knew, a small toy ball hits her head, followed by loud laughter. Riho tries her best to hold in her laughter as MaaDuu approach. “Ouch! Why would you do that?” Kanon whined, rubbing her head. “That was all Maa-chan.” Duu pointed at Maa and raised her hands innocently. “YurushiteNyan!” Maachan posed and laughed sinisterly before sitting and clinging onto Riho. “What are you two lovebirds doing here?” Riho snickers a bit before petting her head. “We were walking around, got bored and then spot you two sitting here. Promise we weren’t stalking.” Duu said, sitting beside Kanon and taking her hand.

“You just interrupted an important conversation we were having.” Kanon pouted. “How about we make it up by taking you two out to karaoke? How does that sound MaaMaa?” Duu looked at Maa and winked. “It’s funny because Kanon-chan and I are going there right now.” Riho stood up. “Waaah! Double date it is then! Let’s go!” Maachan grabbed Riho and ran off. Duu pulled Kanon along, trying to catch up to the other two. “Wait! Who said you could come alooooong!?!” Kanon yelled and sighed. They eventually made it there and booked a room. It was pretty small compared to the others. “I call first dibs on a duet!” Maachan screamed, making the girls cover their ears in pain. She picked the song “Dreaming Dancing Doll” by M Three (sub unit of Fairies). “Oh I remember them, they were our rivals back in the Renai Hunter days!” Duu exclaimed before standing beside Maa, grabbing a mic. The song started and everyone rocked along. The elder girls started doing wota chants to cheer them on. When the song ended, Duu surprised Maa with a kiss on the cheek, sending Maa to go into tsundere mode.

“Well I guess it’s our turn. What song do you wanna do?” Riho looked through the music section when it landed on “Only You”. “That one.” Kanon exclaimed. MaaDuu snickered. The song started and the ace stood up, dramatically walking around the table as she stared at her green partner. She followed her lead, getting up as well, twirling around the table.

R: Itoshi no kimi e  
K: Itsumo no Yell for you  
R: Choppiri bukiyou na watashi, Massugu aisuru kara.  
K: Tsuranuite ne

In this moment, I am thankful to have this one moment with her in a long time...

What is this I’m feeling...a spark…? Kanon-chan…

Sayashi…

The lights dimmed as the disco lights flew around the room. There was a lot of tension in the room, so much so that MaaDuu felt like they shouldn’t have been in the room, their eyes were glued to their senpais.

Mizuki arrived and booked a room beside the other 4 with her close classmate, unknowing of their presence. She walked past at first, but hearing the familiar voices, she took 3 big steps backwards, looking into the room through the window. She saw them singing and dancing together, Riho taking her hand and twirling her. She felt a small twinge of regret in her heart, she also couldn’t deny that there was something there, waiting to come into the light. She rested her hand on the glass, longing to get through.

The ended it off in a pose. Applause quickly followed in the background. Riho turned to Kanon and gave her a high five ending in a hug. She then noticed a shadow of a girl quickly turning and walking away right outside of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a few weeks since Kanon-chan and I had that moment in the karaoke room. It was at that point that I really noticed Kanon...I saw a spark in her eyes as she looked into mine. I saw a message that she wanted to convey...but I don’t know what it was. I don’t want to get the wrong idea...I’ll ask her soon. Mizuki’s birthday is coming up very soon and she’s been pretty down lately with all of the fights she’s been having with Eripon. Kanon and I decided to split them for a little while, Kanon is going with Eripon to Disneyland and I will be out to eat with Mizuki. I hope things work out soon.

Theme song for this chapter: “Radar” by Britney Spears

I wonder if she knows she’s on my radar…?

Mizuki and Riho walk through Tokyo, taking in the sweet air of the busy streets. They eventually walk inside of a restaurant and order food. Mizuki stares at the ace, eventually getting a gaze back. “Are you okay Fuku-chan?” “Yeah I’m alright. Why do you ask such a thing?” Fuku-chan responds, smiling softly as her as she leaned forward to entrap Riho in her trance. “Because you’re staring right at me…” “Is there something wrong with that?” Mizuki tilts her head innocently. Riho chuckles before checking her phone. The princess sighs as she leans back. “So, did you get me a present yet?” “No, that’s actually why I invited you out. You’re going to pick out the perfect present and I will buy it for you.” the ace says before looking up to the hot pink princess before her. In response, her eyes light up, “Really?” “Yes Fuku-chan. It’s the least I could do.”

The waiter arrives and sets down their food on the table, they happily start eating. Soon after, they pay for the food and leave to roam the streets again.

When you walk, and when you talk. I get the tingle, I wanna mingle. That’s what I want.

They enter into many stores, Mizuki fawning over many things and Riho willingly buying it for her. “Thank you Riho...you really know how to spoil someone..” she smiles as they walk out with shopping bags. “You’re one of my best friends after all Fuku-chan.” Riho smiles back and nudges her arm. “We should head back to the hotel. My legs are getting tired.” Mizuki suggested. Riho agrees and they end up getting back before the other two. They change into their kick-around clothes and begin to watch their past tv appearances on tv together. “Can you believe Michishige-san is leaving very soon?” Mizuki says as she watches her senpai gracefully dancing. “Well...it’s understandable because she’s been around for 11 years now. But I still don’t want her to go.” Riho blushed, having a small flashback.

Michishige%20Sayumi,%20Sayashi%20Riho-51

Sayumi and Riho walked together through the park where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was their day off so Sayumi suggested they’d hang out.

I have to tell her how I feel…

“Michishige-senpai…” Riho called out. Sayumi turned around, her hair blowing in the wind, “Yes?”. “I..I have a crush on you. I’ve had it for a very long time…” “Eh…?” Sayumi blushed and stepped closer to Riho. “Yes, it’s true. I never knew how to tell you but since you made your announcement for graduation...I thought it would be best to tell you now..” Riho looks away slightly. Sayumi took her hands and slid them down Riho’s arms before taking her hands. “RihoRiho...I like you too.” Sayumi blushed and looked Riho in the eye. “Really?” Riho was taken aback by her sudden response. “Of course I like you...isn’t it obvious?” she giggled. “Well...would you...be mine..?” Riho’s heart beats fast as she made sure not to break eye contact with her senpai. “I would love to...but we need to lay low because of our age difference…” “Of course...I don’t want you to get in trouble..” Riho instantly hugged her tight, burying her face in Sayumi’s chest. Sayumi blushed and hugged her back.

“Call me Sayumi from now on...okay?”

“Sayumi…”

“Riho…”

“Riho? Are you okay?” Mizuki said, already really close to her face, clinging to her arm. “Wah! Why are you so close!?” Riho snapped out of it and jumped. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice until now.” Mizuki giggled under her breath, “I want to play a game, how about truth or dare?”. Riho slowly turned to Mizuki and gulped.  
~  
blog,%20Ikuta%20Erina,%20Suzuki%20Kanon-

 

Kanon is taking me out to disneyland. Everything’s fine so far but I can tell her mind is somewhere else. She has this glow to her now. It’s a little annoying to have her thinking of Riho while she offered to take ME out. Since Fuku-chan and I are on a hiatus, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to shake things up between us.

Kanon and Erina have walked every inch of Disneyland, they decided to walk to one of the big and empty auditoriums to be alone and rest. They received special permission from the staff. “Eh?! It’s so big in here!” Kanon looked at the lit stage, instantly getting drawn to it. “It kind of reminds me of the Wagamama set.” “Exactly! We should totally play the song. Staff-san, can you please play the track in the booth?” Kanon asked, the staff nodded and went inside. The lights dimmed as the two spotlights followed the girls. The song started.

“Wagamama ki no mama ai no joku.”

“Onna no ko ni dake wakaru doku.” x2

They danced their way up the steps to the stage on either side, meeting in the middle and beginning the choreo.  
They started to imagine the other 9th gen members, and soon the whole group performing with them. The energy bounced off the walls at how hype they were. The song ended off in Erina glomping and falling on top of her, both of her hands on either side of Kanon’s head. Kanon fell on her back on the floor, looking puzzled at the lighter green girl, “W-Why did you do that…?”. “Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful today?” Erina stared her in the eyes with a slight smirk, making Kanon blush.

What the hell does she think she’s doing..?

Kanon slithered her way from under her, standing up. “I think we should make it back to Tokyo and see the other two, it’s getting pretty late.” Erina looked up at her and sighed before getting up.

I wish she’d just give in...but I’m also interested in what the other two are doing…

They hop into the staff car and head back to Tokyo, it started out awkward between them. “So what do you think the others are doing..?” Erina said. “I don’t know...I guess back at the hotel.” she pulls out her phone to text, usually Riho replies right away, but not this time. She decided to text Mizuki as well, nothing. Kanon raised her eyebrow. “Sometimes I feel like Mizuki is into Riho..” Erina stares out of the window, sitting back. Kanon’s eyes widen, “What makes you say that?”. “I see the way she looks at Riho. It’s kinda like how she looks at me, every time it’s the four of us, I see her take a peek at Riho." “Eh...maybe you’re thinking a little too deeply about it…” Kanon looked down a bit, getting worried about what they’re doing. “I hope I am…”. Kanon’s confidence started to sink as she thought about all of the times Riho and Mizuki glanced at each other during performances.

Riho...say it ain’t so..

They soon arrive to the suite and up to the door, Kanon opens the door slowly and they quietly walk through the doorway, silently closing the door behind them.

“Your turn Riho-chan~.”

“Hai! I pick truth.”

“Hmmm okay...Here’s a good one. What do you think of Kanon? Do you have feelings for her? ”

“Eh!?...Kanon-chan?”

“Yeeeeesss tell me, tell me!”

Their creeping friends peeked around the corner to see Mizuki and Riho sitting on the bed across from each other in pajamas. “Kanon-chan....she makes me laugh when I’m stressed out and I feel like I can truly be myself around her. But she's my best friend...I don't think I feel anything more than just that...” Riho looked off to the side. Mizuki raised her eyebrows,  
"Really? Nothing at all?". "No..."

Kanon's heart dropped as she heard this, she tears started to form in her eyes and she ran out the door, trying to get as far away as possible. Erina ran after her as quickly as she could. Riho turned to see where the noise was coming from, Mizuki smirking behind her and flipping her hair. "Was that Ka-..!" Riho was suddenly stopped by Mizuki's sudden grabbing of Riho's chin to turn her face in her direction. Mizuki leaned forward and kissed Riho's lips, "Riho-chan...I realized I don't want anyone else but you...please accept my feelings..". Riho's eyes widened in shock and she blinked three times, trying to process the whole situation. Mizuki giggled and kissed her again, laying on top of her.   
-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out!

Chapter 3:

Theme song for this chapter: phantogram-fall in love

The morning after, the Morning Musume members went to the dance studio to practice for Sayumi’s last concert. Mizuki and Riho shared many glances at each other when dancing, Kanon noticed this and started to get jealous and a little angry, but she knew it wouldn’t solve anything so she shrugged it off. Erina shared evil glares at Riho and Mizuki every time they glanced.

"She’ll be my RihoRiho pretty soon...I love where this is going." -Mizuki

"Mizuki...likes me...I’m still in shock she made a move on me last night...How am I gonna tell Sayumi this...I’ll have to tell her after practice…"-Riho

"Riho...All I can think about is what she said, it keeps replaying in my mind...it’s distracting...Mizuki knew exactly what she was doing….I’ll get my revenge…"-Kanon

"They definitely did something last night...I know it...This is pissing me off, I’m definitely getting back at them somehow...but it has to be calculated...to mess with their brains to no end. Kanon is basically breaking into pieces over there, she doesn’t deserve this, she’s been waiting for Riho for 4 years...I’ll do it for her."Erina

It was time for break, so the girls grabbed their backpacks for their lunches and sat in groups, Sayumi, Riho, and Mizuki in one. Masaki, Haruka, and Sakura, and Haruna in another, then Erina and Kanon by themselves. Ayumi decided to stay in the middle of the dance studio, practicing her moves since she had trouble getting the steps.. Riho turned her head to look watch Ayumi. Her eyes eventually meet Riho’s. She blushed and turned her head forward quickly out of nervousness. Riho smirked and got up. “Ayumin...you’re supposed to do it like this..” she stood right behind Ayumi, sliding her hands in a downward motion till she grabs her forearms, positioning her into the right formation. Ayumi could feel Riho pressed up against her, she turned her head to look at Riho’s face. “You have to relax a little..” Riho said.

"This is pretty close...but somehow I don’t mind…"-Ayumi

She looked forward into the mirror to watch Riho’s movements. She eventually got the steps right and quickly moved out of her grip. Riho crossed her arms and watched intently, smiling at how sharp her movements are. “Exactly! Like that!” Riho nodded. Ayumi put up her hand for a high five. Riho gave her one.

“Did she seriously rub on Ayumi?” Erina scrunched up her face. “Geez...she never rubbed on me like that and we spent tons of time alone..” Kanon watched like a sad puppy. Erina watched closely, slowly forming a smirk on her face.  
Sayumi pulled out her phone to text Riho:

“RihoRiho-chan! It’s Sayumi~!

We’ve been apart for quite some time haven’t we?

How about we go on a date tonight? Just you and me to dinner?

Maybe we’ll have time for dessert too? (^_<)～☆

Love, Sayumin~ ❤”

Riho’s phone instantly vibrated in her pocket, she went to check the message…

D-Dessert!?

Riho turned red and looked up towards her cute girlfriend. Sayumi winked and messed with her ponytail. Riho decided to text back.

“S-Sure Sayumi! I’ll definitely be ready by then! “

Sayumi read the text, pleased with how flustered the ace got from the thought of her.

Rehearsal soon ended and the girls went for the showers to freshen up and change into their regular clothes. Ayumi walked to the entrance of the building when Erina caught up to her, “Ayumi!”. Ayumi instantly turned around with a doe-eyed expression. “Ikuta-san? What’s wrong?” “Do you have time to talk tonight before going back to the hotel?” “Eh..sure..” “Good.” and with that, Erina grabbed Ayumi’s hand and ran out to the entrance to seek privacy. Ayumi looked at her hand held in hers, her cheeks forming red.  
~

"RihoRiho and I are going on a date tonight, I’m a little nervous...I want to look extra cute for her tonight..  
I’m sure she will never be able to take her eyes off of me in this dress…"-Sayumi

Sayumi put on a short black lace dress with black high heels to match before letting down her hair to straighten. She then heard a knock on the door to her dressing room. “Sayumi...it’s Riho.” the girl’s voice called out from the other side, making Sayumi’s heart flutter at the sound of Riho’s voice. She went to open the door, getting her sexy-face ready. She looked at Riho standing on the other side, wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt, black boots to match. Riho looked pretty masculine as she examined Sayumi’s body. “Sayumi...you look beautiful..”. “Thanks Riho...you look very...very attractive…” Sayumi couldn’t help but to look at the ace’s lips. Riho then took her hand and led her to the limo she rented for thr night.  
~

“Ayumi, stay away from Riho!”

“B-But why? She’s a very good friend of mine! We hang out all the time, now I should stay away?”  
“You said nothing about it before!”

“I’m trying to protect you, trust me.”

“And what would that be?”

Ayumi crossed her arms, now annoyed at how Erina is trying to pry into the friendship of her and the ace. Riho and Ayumi became close ever since she joined Morning Musume. But there was something else, she felt for Riho. Even though she wasn’t as well endowed as Mizuki, or funny like Kanon, she still feels Riho would come to like her one day. Things were just going her way today, she wasn’t going to let Erina get in the way of that. “She likes Kanon!” Erina finally said. “And? Do you think that is going to stop me from talking to her?” “I know you like her. It’s so obvious how you stutter when you’re with her.” Ayumi’s eyes widened, taking offense, “I’m going home!”. Ayumi turned to run but Erina grabbed her wrist, “Wait! I’m sorry…that came out wrong…..It just hurts me...seeing you fawn over Riho...because I want you..I even broke up with Fuku-chan because I couldn’t deny my feelings for you. I could treat you better than Riho...I know what she’s like, and she doesn’t deserve your awesomeness. She doesn’t deserve your lips..” Erina yanked Ayumi, making them press together, she lifts her chin to kiss her lips, leaving Ayumi speechless. She then took the blue kouhai into her arms, an evil smirk forming on her face.  
~

Sayumi and Riho both sat at a table in a five star restaurant, looking through to giant menu. Riho couldn’t help but peek at Sayumi a few times. At the last glance, Sayumi caught her in the act, giggling. “Sorry...it’s just..it’s rare seeing you look like this for me..” Riho looked to the side. “I’m glad you like it, darling~” Sayumi extended her leg to rub the ace’s. The waiter came by and they ordered matching meals. Soon enough, they were left alone again. Riho felt the pressure of telling Sayumi the truth. The right thing to do would be to tell her now before going forward. “M-Mizuki kissed me..” Riho said quickly, hiding her face in her hands. Sayumi stopped moving her leg, staring at her in slight shock. “We were playing truth or dare and...she asked me if I liked Kanon and I said not really and then she kissed me...I stopped and ran off before we could go further. I’m so sorry I betrayed your trust. I feel so bad…”. “It’s okay...nobody knows we’re together...did you enjoy it?”. Riho looked up at her concerned senpai, “No, not at all! I swear I stopped it as soon as possible.” “Good, then I forgive you..” Sayumi smiled reassuringly, still a little hurt from the truth. “Thank you so much for understanding...you’re the best girlfriend ever…”.  
(time skip)

Sayumi and Riho step out of the limo in front of the lavish hotel they’re staying at the week. “Can you stay in my room tonight..? The night is still young.” Sayumi held onto the ace’s hand tight as she looked at her with longing eyes. “Of course. Anything for my cute bunny~.” Riho smiled as she clung to her arm. They take the elevator to the highest floor and make their way inside of her room. As expected, the walls are pink and the furniture is white. “Would you like anything to drink?” Sayumi suggested, walking towards the kitchen. “No, I’m alright.” the ace responded, getting settled on the couch. Sayumi grabbed a glass of red wine and went to the living room to meet the younger one, she turned on the stereo and played her playlist she had set for this moment, she then settled on the couch beside her in the dim-lit room, taking a sip of her drink. Riho gulped, fiddling with her thumbs. “Are you nervous, love?” she leaned in and moved her bangs out of her face, searching for her gaze. Riho couldn’t help but look back into her hypnotic eyes as her sweet, cute voice called to her. “A-A little..” is all that could escape from her lips. “Maybe this will make you feel better…” and with that, the older girl caressed the younger’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. One of her legs rubbed up against the ace’s thigh. Riho reached from around her to unzip Sayumi’s short dress. She felt around for a bra but realized there was none, making Riho turn red.  
Sayumi got up and took Riho to the bedroom, running her fingers through her hair. Riho stared at Sayumi’s figure from behind, especially looking at her beautiful back. She pulled Riho inside and locked the door.

Mizuki sat outside of Sayumi’s door, resting her head on the door to eavesdrop on the tender voices escaping the girl’s mouths on the other side. “It’s not fair. Why is this happening to me..” tears began to fall from her face.  
~  
Kanon stayed into the 9ki hotel room, cuddling with her favorite bear, cha-chan. Writing a song about Riho. She then heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to find her other best friend, Sakura. “Sakura-chan? What are you doing late up like this?” Kanon rubbed her eyes. “I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw what Sayashi-san and Ishida-san did today at practice..I know it rubbed you the wrong way, I bought a cupcake! Can I come in?” “Of course!” Kanon stepped aside to let Sakura in. Sakura noticed the papers lying on her desk and decided to pick them up to read. “Did you make a song of Riho?” “Yeah I did…” Kanon crossed her arms and looked to the side. “I don’t know what to do...she said she doesn’t like me like that...and now she’s pursuing Mizuki and possibly Ayumi...I know I’m not good enough to match those two…”. “I got a plan...it’ll definitely get her to really notice you.” Sakura smirked. “And what would that be?” “Go on a diet and lose weight by the next two comebacks, it’ll probably get management to push you to the front in no time. We’ll definitely do some shopping as well!” “I guess it is time for me to lose weight...Michishige-san is leaving soon, so more opportunities will open up for us after all..” “You got it!”. She smiled and hugged the older. “Thanks Sakura-chan...this will be my victory..”

 

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kind of sucks that you can't see the color codes I try to put on this website. This is the website where you can see the frequent updates, and or special color codes: http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?/topic/25859-head-over-heels-9th-gen-fanfic/

Theme song for this chapter: “30 Minutes” t.A.T.u.

Riho and Kanon are in the middle of a forest, sitting in a small open space where they can perfectly see the moon from below. Riho lies her head on her lap, staring up at Kanon with longing but unsure eyes. Kanon stares back at her, running her fingers through her hair. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in love with me?” Riho asks as her voice drifts off. “Because...I was scared of what you would say...it felt like you were pursuing Ayumi...that you didn’t want me at all...I want you to see me as the girl you’d want to be with…” Kanon blushed and looked away from her ace’s eyes. Riho rose up from her lap to face her. She took her chin and turned it towards her face so their eyes will connect once again, “Kanon….you don’t have to feel like this...because...I’m in love with you too...it was you and I before, it’ll be you and I forever...”. “R-Really?” Kanon looked in shock. “Yes….I mean it...you’re a beautiful girl...you need to be more confident in yourself, and that’s when you will really shine…”. It was like the ace put her in a trance. She didn’t want to leave her side, so much that she couldn’t really move. The wind started to whirl greatly, making their hair flow along with it. The ace moved her hair from the left side of Kanon’s neck, feeling on the vein and the pulse that beat through like a drum. She gulped greatly, staring in hunger. “Riho-chan...why are you touching me like that..?” Kanon looked in confusion. Riho then pulled her close into her arms, sinking her teeth into her neck, leaving the younger to slowly pass out.

Kanon rose up quickly, panting as she rubbed her head and looked at the clock. It was only 3:30 in the morning. She picked up the supernatural esque book that laid beside her. She sighed and turned over, away from Riho’s face. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her as lips began to press on the back of her neck, followed by soft moans. Her whole body froze for a moment. “Riho…?” Kanon whispered. She didn’t get an answer. She then turned, hoping to the heavens she wouldn’t end Riho’s dream by moving a little too much. To her surprise, it didn’t. Riho laid a kiss on her lips, still bound by the chains of slumber. Kanon kissed back, her hands creeping around the ace’s figure, pulling her close. “Your lips...they feel so good pressed against mine.” Riho whispered, getting slightly on top of her as her hands sloppily caressed the younger’s body. Kanon was in bliss. Her first kiss, planted by Morning Musume’s ace, Sayashi Riho. Sadly it didn’t last long as Riho woke up from her dream, finding Kanon beneath her, “Ka-KA-KANON-CHAN!?”. Kanon froze like a deer in headlights. Riho stopped as well, taking a good look at her green best friend. She noticed her shirt was halfway undone which instantly sent chills up her spine. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to breathe, leaving Kanon alone in the bed. She began to button to up her shirt when Erina flopped in the bed beside her, “Now I have to admit, I’ve never seen something so hot since Gakisan.”. Mizuki rose up and frowned at the comment. “I wonder what’s up with her? She’s never done anything like this in her sleep…” Kanon blushed, getting up to check on Riho. “She was probably dreaming about you in her sleep, haha. I wonder what you did to make her go off the deep end like that?” Erina chuckled as she got up and ruffled with her hair. “N-Nothing!...Riho..are you okay?” Kanon knocked on the door. “Y-Yeah...I’m fine...just go back to sleep...I’ll be there…” Riho called out from inside. Kanon shrugged it off and crawled back into bed. Riho sat in the corner of the bathroom, hugging her knees as she shivered.

The morning came by quickly and it was time to rehearse Sayumi’s graduation concert for the last time. The girls met on the stage to stretch before the first song: Tiki Bun. Ayumi watched Riho intently from afar, gazing and taking in every detail of the ace in her mind like a photograph. She gulped and walked toward Riho, sitting beside her. “Sayashi-san...are you okay? You don’t look good?” the older blue girl said, concerned. “Yeah...I’m fine...just had a bad dream last night..” the ace said. “Does it have to do with Shige-san’s graduation..?”. The ace froze for a second, feeling the weight of the word on her head. They had broken up a few days before so it wouldn’t be so hard during the actual event, but the feeling is still there. “Yes…I’m really gonna miss her ya know..?” Riho said as she went to tie her shoe. “Me too…” Ayumi paused for a moment, trying to find words to say before the moment slips through her fingers. “Duu, Sakura, and I are going to walk around town to cool off tonight, would you like to come with us?”. “Sure..why not?” Riho said as she stood up and looked at her.

“And there it is. Looks like it’s game on tonight.” Sakura said as she watched the two with Kanon. “Tell me how this is gonna get Riho into my arms?” “I set up the whole get together, Duu and Ayumi doesn’t know what’s going on. I knew Ayumi would ask Riho to come, I stalk and find out some info and you get your chance to stop it.” Sakura smiled evily. “This better work…” Kanon said. Sayumi then surprised Riho by hugging her from behind, “There goes my RihoRiho!”. Riho’s heart began to race as she slowly turned around towards her, “Sayumi..”. Ayumi’s expression started to droop, she reached out for Riho but was instantly dragged away by Erina. “See? Erina is trying to help as well. That should hold her off until it’s too late for her.” Sakura pulled Kanon into a side hug.

“Alright ladies, it’s time to start!” one of the staff manager’s said through the intercom. “Let’s make this a night no one will ever forget!”  
(time skip)

The last, and hardest day of rehearsal has ended. The girls went to their dressing room to change. “Remember to keep your phone on hand okay? I don’t want you to miss anything.” Sakura turned up Kanon’s ringer and handed it to her. “Okay, have fun!” Kanon hugged Sakura, squeezing before parting. Sakura ran to catch up with the other three while Kanon went to grab her bag and head back to the hotel. She was suddenly stopped by Sayumi, “Kanon-chan...wanna walk to the hotel together? We haven’t talked in awhile, we should catch up~!”. Kanon, startled by the sudden gesture from Sayumi, couldn’t turn down an offer like this. Why not? She’s right. They don’t hang out much. “S-sure..” the younger stuttered out of her mouth, smiling softly, “Just let me get my bag.”. “Sure.” And with that, they walked out together.

Erina kabedoned Masaki out of nowhere, making Masaki jump. “I-Ikuta-san…” Masaki whimpered. “Hey Maachan...how about you and I go to a party tonight, it’s not far at all.” Ikuta examined the small girl in front of her, making any and every attempt to get back at Mizuki for liking Riho. “Why? This is a very unusual offer from you.” the younger raised her eyebrow, “Are you sure you want to dance with me?”. “Are you saying I won’t be able to keep up, little one?” “I’m not saying, I know.” “Well, challenge accepted, come with me.” Erina grabbed her hand and walked out, throwing her bag over her shoulder in a cool manner before locking eyes with Mizuki who looked on in curiosity. Erina turned her glare into a smirk before turning her head. “That was steamy.” Haruna crossed her arms and laughed. “Oh be quiet and let’s go.” Mizuki rolled her eyes and strutted out of the room.

Duu, Sakura, Ayumi, and Riho were walking the busy streets of Tokyo, talking, laughing, posting pictures on their blogs, having a good time. Ayumi locked arms with Riho while they walk, Riho didn’t seem to mind. Sakura quickly snapped a picture. “Ah, I love the sound and feel of the lively streets of Tokyo on a night out ya know?” Duu exclaimed. “Right? There’s so much stuff to do~! I wish we had all the time in the world to do em all..” Ayumi said. “We’re still young Ayumi, we actually kinda do.” Sakura reassured her with a fake smile. As they walk, they start to hear a really hot song with an amazing beat. (Raven Symone-Bump) They eventually see the crowd of people dancing and having fun in the around a big fountain. “We HAVE to go there.” Ayumi pointed at the crowd of people. Riho and Ayumi ran off together to the middle of the dance floor, leaving Sakura and Duu to catch up. “Uh oh, the dance machines are coming out tonight.” Duu chuckled. “Shall we dance?” Riho said, a smirk forming on her lips as she stares into her dance partner’s eyes mischievously. “As long as you can keep up.” Ayumi winked as she threw her hands up and rolled her hips. Riho happily took on the challenge, “They don’t call me the ace for nothing.” Riho spun quickly, her right foot stopping her when she made a full 360 before feeling on her body as she grinded the air. Ayumi started to sing along:

“Fat beat, I like to feel the drops.” They moved in slow motion when the drop happened, just like on TV, amazing the people around them, a couple of girls joined Ayumi on her side, forming a dance battle.  
“DJ...never gonna stop.”

“The heat is on, turn it on some more. I knoooow~ what you’re waitin’ for.” Riho turned 180 degrees and flipped her hair as she turned to look at Ayumi.

Sakura and Duu watched on the side, Sakura snapping some more pics of the two on the dancefloor, slowly getting closer as the song nears it’s end. “You can just feel the tension in the air..” Duu mentioned, leaning against the counter. Ayumi turned around as Riho got too close for comfort as she held the older’s hips before grinding together.

Erina and Masaki enter the spot, looking around at all the dancing people, Erina forming a smirk on her face. Duu noticed the other two and looked over with a concerned face “What are they doing here?”. “Probably challenged each other to a dance-off or something.” Sakura enjoyed the drama that was about to ensue. “I’m gonna see what it’s abo-.” Duu started to say before Sakura stopped her. “Stay with me and just watch, I’m sure Maachan won’t start anything. Let it happen for a little while. You guys hang out too much anyway.” “No we don’t…” Duu turned up her lip. “Yes you do, a little space is needed in any relationship. Plus, I asked you to hang, you’re just gonna leave me here by myself?” Sakura looked up at her with doe eyes. “You’re right...sorry…” Duu leaned back on the counter as Sakura bit her bottom lip a little before turning to stalk the olders.

The ace pulled her dance partner into a spin-dip the second the song ended, followed by many applause from the people who formed a circle around them. Riho pulled Ayumi up to her feet as they laughed from excitement. “That was so much fun! I really needed that!” Riho huffed. “Well I’m glad we had this battle then. You seem to amaze me every time.” Ayumi smiled and gazed at Riho’s panting figure. Riho smiled but felt compelled to look into the crowd. She could’ve swore she saw Sayumi standing in the crowd, staring at her as the wind blew, as soon as someone passed in front of her, she was gone. “I’ll be right back.” Riho quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ayumi there.. “D-Don’t go…”. Erina slipped up behind her, “Hey beautiful.” Ayumi quickly turned around, ready to fight, until she saw her senpai standing before her, “Ikuta-san! I told you not to scare me like that!”. “But it’s so fun seeing your cute expression, I can’t help myself.”

Masaki eventually found her way to Duu, leaving Sakura a way out to search for Riho. She eventually left the party once she found Riho wasn’t anywhere in sight. She eventually saw her sitting at a bench outside of a restaurant by herself. She sat down in front of her, trying to look concerned. “Riho, why did you leave?” Sakura asked. “I just wasn’t feeling too good.” Riho looked to the side, slouching. “But you looked like you were having so much fun with Ayumi, I even felt a little spark between you two.” “A spark? What does that mean?” “Well...it seems like you like each other.” Sakura leaned in. “Me liking Ayumi? She’s cute and all but we’ve never gone that far, in fact, I’ve never even thought about it until just now.” the ace said. “Okay, well that still doesn’t explain why you would just up and disappear on us, you never really do that.” “I’m...just having a hard time about tomorrow okay….? I hate that this will be the end of Morning Musume as we know it..” “You’re gonna miss Sayumi huh..” “Especially…” Sakura took in a deep breath, “I understand how you feel...I will miss Sayumi as much as you will. All of us will...but we can’t stay Morning Musume ‘14 forever. There’s always change, and at least Sayumi will get to rest.”. Riho stood up, “Thanks Sakura, but I’m getting pretty tired...I’m gonna head back to the hotel..tell the others I said goodnight…” and with that, she turned to walk home. Sakura squinted her eyes at the ace, but shrugged and got up to meet the others. The streets started to get more empty as it was nearing 11:00 at night, Riho put in her headphones to listen to a particular song she liked: 30 minutes.

Out of sight, out of mind.  
Out of time to decide.   
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life?

Kanon sat on her bed, looking at all of the pictures they took together, how happy they were, opening her mouth to sing:  
Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose...we could fail…  
In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye.  
30 minutes to alter our lives.  
30 minutes to make up my mind…  
30 minutes to finally decide!  
30 minutes to whisper your name…  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame.  
30 minutes of bliss.  
30 lies.  
30 minutes to finally decide!  
To decide...To decide. To decide. To decide. To decide.  
To decide....To decide. To decide. To decide…

Even though the members didn’t want it to, the next morning came quickly. They got up bright and early for the big event: Michishige Sayumi’s graduation. They all rode by a small bus made just for the members and arrived to the scene on time. They did the usual vocal and dance warm-up before splitting off for a break. Sayumi went to a quiet room to think about her time in Morning Musume, the surrealness of it all. She stared outside of the window from up high, watching her dedicated fans line up, even if the event isn’t until 7 hours later. She suddenly heard the door open and close, foots softly stepping closer to her, then the sudden warm arms creeping around her waist. “Thank you...for showing me the world of possibilities I think I couldn’t achieve, for being there for me when things got tough, for making me laugh when I wouldn’t budge, for being a wonderful leader….for being mine…I wish you didn’t have to go...God knows I’ve begged for every possible way to make you stay. It hurts to know that I won’t be sharing the stage with you anymore...I’m going to miss you lots...and I know it’ll be time to move on but I want to say this before you leave for good...I love you..” the ace whimpered into the back of her neck. “RihoRiho...truth is, I don’t want to leave...but I have to...if I could...I would love to be yours forever...but I can’t…” Sayumi turned to look at the broken ace before her, she held her by the shoulders. “You’re young Riho...you and I were forbidden in the first place because of our age difference. You will find someone your own age who will love and cherish you more than I ever did...and she’s probably waiting for you right now...so please don’t cry...I hate to see you like this…” the older took her into her arms, tightly, “I love you too…”. Kanon watched the two through the window in the door, a tear fallen from her eye at the realization of what’s going on, the secret that her best friend has been holding from her. Her heart silently broke again and again for too long, “It’s time for a change..” she thought.

Sa….ya….shi…

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5(Part 1): Caught in a lie…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kind of sucks that you can't see the color codes I try to put on this website. This is the website where you can see the frequent updates, and or special color codes: http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?/topic/25859-head-over-heels-9th-gen-fanfic/

Theme song for this chapter: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Ray

 

Kanon ran away from the door that led to the ace and leader intimately hugging and into another room down the hall where she found Sakura playing on her phone. Sakura quickly turned to find a Kanon quickly closing the door and then falling to her knees while sobbing. “Kanon-chan! What’s wrong?”. Kanon took a few deep breaths before gathering her thoughts together, “It’s...it’s Riho...she was dating….Michishige Sayumi all of this time..”. Sakura’s face turned into surprise and a bit of disgust with the situation, “What!?!”. “Yes...they just broke up a few minutes ago..how could she keep this from me..?”  
Kanon chan buried her face in her hands. Sakura wrapped her arms around the older girl, still trying to process the whole situation. “Shige-san and Sayashi-san huh...so that’s why she was extra depressed the night we went out..” “And...that could be also why she would sneak out in the middle of the night...to see her..how could I be so stupid?..” Sakura soon got a text from Duu that it is time to put on costumes.  
“We have to go back and get ready, the concert is starting soon. We’ll definitely talk tonight, just avoid Riho for now..okay?” Sakura reassured Kanon. Kanon nodded in response and wiped her tears.

They two arrived at the dressing room where the others were already dressed and fixing their makeup. They quickly caught up to speed with the others. Erina walked over to Kanon and sat beside her. “So I found out that Shige-senpai was dating Riho...almost walked in on them..”. “I found out as well..I don’t even want to see her face right now, not ever...I just want to run..” Kanon said in a melancholy tone. “I know...I’m still in shock that she didn’t even tell any of us what was going on…”. “I just want to know how long were they together, how long was I being fooled…”. Kanon then saw Sayumi and Riho enter in the room from the mirror’s reflection. She was already on the brink of crying again. “We should have a 9ki meeting after all of this is over...I’m disappointed in the both of them, especially Sayumi...let’s do our best tonight.” Erina reached out to hug Kanon, the younger accepted and hugged back. Erina then got up and walked out.

(time skip)

It was almost time for MM’14 to enter the stage. It just sunk in that it would be the last time Sayumi would join them on stage, and at this point, a few of the members were glad about it. They all gathered around for the famous hoorah, each person putting their hand on top of the others’. Riho looked over at Kanon who was on the other side of the circle, leading Kanon to avoid it the look away.

What’s up with her…?  
I can’t wait to for this to be over…

“Ikimasshoi!” the girls raised their hands to the roof and began to clap before making their way to the stairs. The intro music started to play as the girls were waiting on the floor to rise to the stage. Riho walked over to Kanon, who looked on in deep thought, “Hey.” “Hey…” “Are you okay?” “Yeah...just nervous…” Riho rested her hand against Kanon’s shoulder before slowly gliding it down her arm and into her hand, “Let’s do our best tonight, okay?”. Kanon’s heart began to drop the longer the ace’s hand lingered on her skin, “Sure!”. The older smiled to her. The floor began to rise and the girls hurried to their positions, the crowd roared in the stands, anticipating the main event. The girls knew that it was going to be a night that they never would forget.

-time skip-

Throughout the whole concert, Sayumi and Riho were exchanging glances, whether they had to pass each other in formation or not. Sayumi finally took the chance to kiss Riho on live TV, not caring about the possible scandals that would occur, she didn’t care what anybody said for that matter, after all, it was her graduation night. Riho couldn’t even finished her line as her cheeks turned red. It also sent chills in her body as she fought so hard to hold her tears back from the memories. Kanon bit her lip to hide the pain that hit her heart and turned to share a glance at Sakura. Sakura knew, and returned her gaze as her eyes were wide from shock.

-time skip-

The concert ended and the girls were invited to an H!P exclusive party to officially send off Sayumi. The girls arrived by bus and proceeded to step off. The realized the festivities were in an open area, outside by the lake. The setup is similar to a carnival, with entertainers, loud music, and string lights. The girls split off into small groups. Haruna and Mizuki locked arms and strolled together. MaaDuu expectedly ran forth into the crowd. Ayumi looked over to Riho, reaching out for her arm to hold on to, when Erina yanked her by the hand and ran, “Erinnnnaaaa! I’m gonna kill you!” she screamed in response. Sayashi intertwined her fingers with Sayu’s, looking up at her with a soft, longing expression. Sayu nodded and smiled sweetly, instantly taking her up on her offer to be together. Only Kanon and Sakura were left.

After socializing with many of the H!P staff, Haruna and Mizuki decided to sit down in a secluded space, away from the prying ears. “Haaa...I’m so tired…” Mizuki sighed as she slumped in her chair. “Yeah, today has been crazy. I can’t believe Sayumi will be gone by tomorrow morning…” Haruna twiddled her thumbs with a slightly sad expression. “I can…” Mizuki thought in her head “I’m just glad we have tomorrow off...I think I’m gonna stay in..”. “Ya know...I find it weird how Michishige-san just kissed Sayashi-senpai out of the blue like that…” Haruna looked on into the crowd. “I don’t find it surprising at all, considering how they **** a few days ago. Haruna instantly turned her head to Mizuki, her virgin ears took a shot from what she just heard, “Are you serious?!”. “I didn’t tell you? They did, I heard thumping sounds and decided to go check out the source of the sound, and to my surprise, I heard them, whispering, making sinful sounds. I hated every second of it, but my body wouldn’t move to open the door, to this day, I still don’t know why…” The pink princess grimaced. “What the hell…” Haruna covered her mouth as she felt her heart broke into pieces. She loved Sayumi more than anyone in the world, but she was too scared to say anything for fear of rejection, she couldn’t believe someone beat her to it. “How long has this been going on?” Haruna’s tone became dark and deeper than her usual high-pitch. “I have no idea. I found out the night I caught them.” Mizuki got up and sighed, “And to think Sayashi was mine for sure…looks like I’ll have to try harder.” she walked into the crowd towards the dancing crowd, leaving Haruna there. Haruna decided to find Sayu to express her feelings, as she couldn’t bare the overflowing pain that washed over her.

Meanwhile, Sayumi and Riho got away from the crowd a bit, to spend the little bit of time they had left before the inevitable dawn. They sat down by the lake and looked up at the stars and the full moon that showered them with their light. “The night is so young and beautiful...and peaceful…” Sayumi said, finally breaking the silence. “Yeah...I really enjoyed the concert, and this afterparty...but the one thing I’m gonna sorely miss is you..” Riho said, gazing at her older lover with loving eyes. “Aww...I’m gonna miss you so much RihoRiho...your smile, your laugh, your humor...your eyes...your everything..” a depressed expression fell upon Sayumi’s small face. Riho grabbed her hands to comfort her, “Please don’t look at me like that, it’s hard enough that I have to stay strong...you’re gonna make me cry all over again…” her voice became shaky and a little stern. “I’m sorry...it’s just….it hit me harder now...I made a song that I want you to hear...please listen.” Sayumi sat on her knees as she never broke eye contact with the ace. “Of course, love…” the younger smiled in return.

All my friends told me I should move on…  
I’m lyin in the ocean singing your song…  
“Aaaaaaahhhh~...”  
That’s how you sang it.

The ace’s lips parted as she continued the gaze, gripping her hands tighter.

Loving you forever,  
Can’t be wrong.  
Even if I’m not here,  
Won’t move on.  
“Aaaaaaaahhh~”  
That’s how we played it…

Sayumi rose to her feet as she broke the gaze they shared and instead, focused on the moving water that rippled the moon’s reflection. Riho got up and decided to sing:

And there’s no remedy for memory,  
Your face is like a Melody.  
It won’t leave my head…  
Your soul is haunting me,  
And telling me that everything is fine…  
But I wish I was dead.

Sayumi’s eyes widened as she realized that the ace knew the lyrics to her song, confused as to how she knew. She pushed that thought out of her head and continued singing as Riho wrapped her arms around her waist. Sayumi’s eyelids closed.

Every time I close my eyes…  
It’s like a dark paradise….  
No one compares to you,  
I’m scared that you won’t be waiting on the other side..x2

Sayumi then broke from the younger’s hold and gave her a nod, the ace took this as a green light to form a freestyle dance. The ace twirled the former leader before meeting chest to chest and face to face. Sayumi then rose her leg against the Riho’s hip, Riho held her leg as Sayu whipped her hair back with her head while holding on to her shoulders. Riho examined every little vein in her neck as she did this, enjoying that this dance stimulated her desire for her.

I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight…

Sayumi slowly lowered her head to meet eyes with the ace since she noticed that she did not continue the song. Riho then pulled her close and kissed her hard.

-to be continued-


End file.
